


Love The Way You Lie

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [38]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ethics, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Morals, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Song: Love The Way You Lie (Part 1), Song: Love The Way You Lie (Part 2), Tumblr Prompt, Undercover As Prostitute, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the songs Love The Way You Lie (parts 1 and 2) by Rihanna and Eminem. Yami is a vampire hero who goes undercover as a male prostitute and feeds on criminals..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I just saw The Hobbit, wanna show me your dragon?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673525) by [CandyassGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth). 



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Love The Way You Lie

With one of his booted feet on the concrete sidewalk and the other up against the wall next to the opening of the alley, and one of his hands in the pocket of his dark blue coat, Yami Yugi, his crimson eyes shining in the shadows, looked every inch the male prostitute. However, the one thing he had that his fellow gigolos didn’t was in his mouth.

And that was a pair of fangs. The fangs were sharp and white as bone. Yami depended on them whenever he needed to feed on the criminal scum of Los Angeles, California.

Focusing his needle-sharp senses, Yami heard the male footsteps of a criminal coming his way and his preternatural vision adjusted accordingly — shorter than him in height, pale skin hidden under dark clothes, blue eyes and short blond hair. Unbeknownst to the criminal, Yami smirked, his fangs itching to bite down on the criminal’s skin and drain him of his crimson life-force.

The male criminal stopped quite suddenly, his eyes widening at the sight of the prostitute with crimson eyes and the triumvirate of red, yellow and black hair shaped like lightning bolts dressed in a black sleeveless T-shirt covered by a dark blue coat and matching leather pants over his legs.

“Hello there, sir,” Yami said, his hungry gaze taking in the criminal’s clothes that hid the perfect white skin from him. “Are you looking for a good time?”

The male hesitated a little before finally coming up with a reply. The one Yami had been patiently waiting for him to come up with the whole time. “Um, yes… I think so.”

Yami reached down and placed a single fingertip to his lips, preventing him from saying anything else. Before the criminal knew what was about to happen, he was being pulled away into the alley… never to be seen alive again…

* * *

His trademark smirk now adorning his handsome face, Yami was soon back in his original spot. The taste of the criminal’s blood currently flowing through him was quite good, and also reminded him of strawberries with a hint of minty fresh grass. From Yami’s perspective, the blood of a wicked person not only had an excellent taste to it… it was also a whole lot better than drugs, tobacco or alcohol combined.

Slipping into the shadows of the alley, Yami then reached into his coat pocket. Pulling out the wad of bills that amounted to six hundred dollars held in place by a rubber band, Yami smirked as he looked at it before returning the money to his coat pocket. Another thing he liked about being an ethical vampire was draining something else from the criminals besides their blood.

It was their money. Money he believed they didn’t need anymore. If the criminals deserved to die, they would die at Yami’s hands not only bloodless, but also penniless. Poor. Broke. Destitute.

 _And that is something they definitely deserve as well,_ Yami thought, his smirk now quite deadly as he sensed another criminal victim coming his way…

After all, the work of an ethical vampire was never done. There were always criminals to drain, money to earn and society to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
